Champagne Kisses
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: The sequel to Prom King. Please read that first before reading this one. Four years have passed since that fateful night. On a warm summer's night Roman runs into Seth and tries to make amends.
1. Chapter 1

Champagne Kisses

The last day of summer.

Seth Rollins stood on the boardwalk in front of the noisy cafe and watched as the moon reflected on the smooth surface of the ocean. He had graduated from college back in May and now he was about to embark on the next chapter of his life. He had found a great job right at home here in Tampa a month after graduation and he had officially moved out of his mom's house and into his own place. It was nice to have his own space and freedom even if his dating life was a bit lackluster these days. But he wasn't looking for anyone right now . Most of his friends had figured out that he was gay and were forever trying to set him up with every gay guy that they met but he normally politely declined unless they were really attractive. Cody had expressed concerned over his lack of a sex life but he had assured him that he got off when he needed it.

Roman looked around proudly at the atmosphere inside of the busy cafe. It was owned by his cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso. It had been a success from the initial launch and Roman hoped that it would continue to do well. They were throwing an end of summer party that night and it seemed as if half of his old high school class was in attendance.

He had grown weary of all of the catching up and wanted to escape for a bit. He glanced outside and saw a young man standing alone on the boardwalk facing the ocean. There was something about him. He could see that most his hair was dark but a third of it was bleached blonde. But when the man turned slightly to a side and Roman saw his facial profile, he nearly gasped out loud. It was Seth. He had barely seen him a handful of times since that fateful night in the back of his dad's car. The night he had acted like such a jerk to only person in his life who probably would've accepted who he was without a fight. He couldn't let this continue. He had to make things right between him and Seth. He grabbed two champagne flutes off a tray from a passing waiter and headed outside.

Seth noticed a hand holding a champagne flute in front of his chest. He figured that it was one of the waitstaff. He took it muttering a thanks. As he took a sip of the cold, bubbly beverage he realized that the person hadn't moved from next to him.

Seth nearly choked on the next mouthful of champagne when he saw who was standing next to him.

" Are you okay?" Roman looked concerned. He stepped forward to touch Seth's back as he coughed down the rest of the champagne that was in his mouth. But Seth took a step back so that he was out of Roman's reach.

" I'm fine." He eyed Roman warily. It was clear that he hadn't forgotten about that night.

Roman was hoping that he could've eased into some small talk first before delving into that topic but clearly that plan was now obsolete.

" You still don't like me, huh?"

Seth rolled his eyes and took another sip of his champagne. His gaze focusing on the dark ocean waves breaking on the sand. " That's the understatement of the century."

Whoa. He hadn't realized that Seth's animosity towards him had ran that deep. Then again he did practically shut down any notion of Seth having any type of relationship with him right after he took the guy's virginity.

" I guess I deserved that." Roman took a sip of his drink, barely wetting his lips. " I was pretty much a jerk back then to you."

" Jerk is putting it mildly." Seth drained his glass and twirled it around in his fingers. It was made of plastic. He wasn't worried about breaking it.

" I'm sorry." He had hurt Seth. The least he could do was at least apologize.

Seth finally looked at him. One eyebrow raised skeptically.

" It's a little too late now for apologies."

Roman sighed and pushed one hand into his front right pocket of his jeans while the other held the champagne. " It's never too late to admit when you're wrong." His eyes flickering over Seth's face. He had only gotten even more handsome in the past four years. His eyes were still big and brown, his eyebrows lush and straight. His pretty little mouth framed by a light beard. The blond side adding a nice edge to him that Roman appreciated. He'd fucked up big time. " I was wrong for treating you the way that I did that night. I just came out here to tell you that."

Seth watched him carefully as he sipped his drink. Feeling the bubbles break over his tongue as he wondered if he should just give up and head back inside. Seth was obviously still harbouring resentment towards him.

Just as Roman was going to turn his heel and head back indoors, Seth spoke up.

" So why did you do it?"

Roman was a bit lost. " Do what?"

" Why did you turn down my offer to be friends?" Seth shuffled on his feet a bit nervously and placed the empty glass on top of the wooden railing. His eyes glancing from Roman to the ocean and back.

" I ..." Roman started and then he looked around at the people who were hanging around close by. He didn't want them to overhear what he had to say. " Can we go for a walk?"

Seth was about to question him when he followed Roman's line of sight and noticed a lot of the patrons had spilled out of the cafe and on to the boardwalk. He shrugged his shoulders. " Okay."

Their walk on the sand was quiet. There was a healthy distance between the two men as the waves crashed on the beach close to Seth. Roman still held the half empty glass of champagne in his hand.

" So are you going to start talking?" Seth inquired looking up at the man who was only slightly taller than him. The years had been kind to Roman. He had lost that baby fat from his face and his features had leaned out considerably. His cheekbones were high and distinct. His nose looked even straighter, almost arrow like. His brown eyes keen. But his lips were still as full and as attractive as ever, framed by a well groomed beard and mustache. Roman's body had leaned out as well and he could tell that their was solid muscle underneath Roman's long sleeved black shirt. He had thought that Roman was handsome in high school but he was practically at god like status now. Still, he was the prick who fucked him in the back of a car and took his virginity and then didn't even have the decency to even want to stay in contact with him afterwards.

Roman glanced at him and Seth felt a nervous shiver run through him. There it was still after all of these years. All Roman had to do was fix his gaze directly on him and his insides turned to that of a nervous highschooler with a crush. Seth looked away and fixed his own eyes on the waves that were crashing gently on the beach. Watching as the white foam tips rolled across the sand before they dissipated. He didn't want Roman to see the effect that he had on him.

" Well as you know back then I wasn't that secure in my sexuality." Roman began. Seth noticed that his voice sounded closer and he looked around and saw that Roman was now walking right next to him. A couple more inches and their arms would brush. " And then the thing with you happened..."

" The thing with me?" Seth cut him off and looked at him as if he were insulted. " You make me sound like if I was a mistake. Was I a mistake Roman?"

" No!" Roman quickly assured him. " It's just that ..." he sighed hard. Everything was just coming out wrong. " Like do you even remember the conversation? You were naked sitting on my lap. No I just couldn't be friends with you."

" So what does me being naked have to do with anything?"

Roman was getting a little frustrated by now and attempted to run his fingers through his hair, forgetting that held the glass of the champagne in his hand. Nearly half of the contents spilled onto the sand before he caught himself. " Oh fuck!"

Seth couldn't help but to smile to himself. At least Roman wasn't a picture of collected coolness next to him. He seemed to have had some effect on the handsome man as well.

Roman drank the rest of the now warm liquid before continuing hoping that it would give him some form of encouragement.

" Well the fact that you were naked meant that I couldn't think about anything else other than fucking you at the time."

Damn it. Roman's confession shouldn't have made his cock jump but it did. Seth inhaled a deep breath of salted sea breeze. His nerves calmed down a bit and he tuned back to Roman.

" And since I wanted to fuck you, I didn't see how we could possibly be friends." Roman was looking at him once more but this time Seth managed to hold his gaze and not look away. " I mean like, suppose I invited you over to hang out or something. I knew that I would've made a move on you and then everything would have gone to shit if my parents ever caught us."

" But I could've stopped you. It wouldn't have gotten that far." Seth countered.

Roman clearly didn't believe him. " Seth are you honestly saying that you could have gone to being just platonic friends after having sex together? That you wouldn't think of us fucking at all if we had hung out together?" Roman raised his eyebrow.

" Well..." Seth paused. Truthfully, Roman did have a point. He wouldn't have been above stealing a kiss if he thought the coast was clear. " I guess I would have."

" Exactly." Roman twirled the glass in his hand. " Especially if you wore those ridiculously tight jeans that you used to wear."

" Still do." Seth grinned sheepishly.

Roman looked him over. Seth tried not to notice Roman's eyes lingering on his ass for a few seconds longer than necessary. " So I see."

Roman cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the rocks that they were approaching signalling the end of the beach.

" So you're saying that you turned down being friends with me because you couldn't fuck me?"

" In a nutshell, yes."

" So I was right. I was just a fuck to you." The sound of disappointment was clear from Seth.

Roman genuinely felt bad about it. Even though he was trying his best to explain his behaviour to Seth, he realized that it did come across rather heartless and shallow.

" You weren't just a fuck Seth."

" It sure feels like it." Seth sounded miffed as he wrapped his arms around himself to fend off the biting wind coming off the ocean.

" I liked you okay? But supposed we became friends and then something happened and my parents found out. What then?"

Roman pulled at his hair, causing a few locks to escape the neatly done bun.

" You were really terrified of your parents finding out huh?"

They had reached the rocks. Roman leaned back on one and crossed his arms. " Back then? Yeah."

" So do they know now?" Seth inquired stepping closer to him.

" Yeah. I told them at the beginning of summer." He didn't say anything else and became preoccupied with pushing his sneaker clad foot through the sand.

Seth sensed that it had probably hadn't gone too well.

" Can I ask what happened?"

" Well," Roman made a circle in the sand with his right foot. " I was called every name in the book and my parents are no longer speaking to me."

" What? That's crazy." Seth was instantly upset on Roman's behalf. " But you're their son. It shouldn't matter who you like."

" They don't see it your way Seth. My dad said that I've disgraced the family." Roman gave a half laugh and shook his head. " I'm a disgrace Seth." Roman rolled up the long sleeve on his right arm and revealed a perfectly tattooed sleeve that appeared to be tribal in origin. " I got this the month before I told them. It took me seventeen hours to complete."

Seth carefully took the arm between his hands and turned it over carefully examining the pattern. It was truly a work of art. " It's pretty awesome."

" Yeah I think so too. I'm proud of my Samoan heritage Seth." Seth's fingers glided up to Roman's bicep. " But my dad told me that I disgraced it by being myself."

" I'm sorry." Seth couldn't believe that he was actually saying those words to Roman. But he was beginning to see clearly now why Roman had pushed him away all of those years ago. " I guess I get it now."

Seth closed the space between them and gave Roman a hug. Immediately Roman's arms embraced him and he found his head resting on Roman's shoulder. His arms moving from Roman's waist and sliding up his shoulders to clasp together behind Roman's neck. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long hug.

" So what are you going to do?" Seth asked after a moment of silence.

" Well I'm currently crashing at Jimmy's but I bought a one way ticket to New York."

Seth's head shot up. He definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. " New York? You're leaving?"

A bit of sadness played on Roman's features. It was clear to see even in the faint starlight.

" Yeah. There's really nothing keeping me here. I just have a part time job at the cafe." Roman brought his left arm up and lightly carded his fingers through the blond side of Seth's hair. " It's one of the reasons that I had to make sure that I apologized to you tonight. I don't know if I would ever get another chance."

Seth felt a lump rising in his throat. He suddenly felt silly about how he had been acting. He had been lucky that his family had accepted his sexuality without much wayward comments. Roman unfortunately, hadn't been so lucky. " It's okay. We were just kids anyway."

Roman smirked. " Really? So you've forgiven me?"

" Yeah." Seth shrugged his shoulders while keeping his arms locked around Roman's neck. " I mean it did suck royally but you had your own shit to deal with and I guess in a way, you protected me from that."

Roman tousled his hair in a friendly manner. " Thanks Rollins."

The way how Roman said his name shouldn't have warmed him on the inside but it did. " So why all the way to New York? Why not just move towns or something?"

" I just feel like if I just have to get away you know? Somewhere brand new, where no one knows me." Roman smiled and shook his head. " I guess to find myself in a way. As corny as that sounds."

The side of Seth's thumb was twitching back and forth against the back of Roman's neck. " I guess we could never be friends huh?" Seth bit his bottom lip as he thought about what he was going to say next. " Something always comes up."

Roman's hand cupped the side of his face. His thumb stroking a diagonal line between Seth's ear and lips. Seth's eyes closed under his gentle touch. Even after all these years, Roman's touch still had an effect on him. Instead of the nervous butterflies of his teenage years, it was slow, warm, sweet burn that relaxed his muscles and willed his body over to Roman without any hesitation.

" I could never just be friends with you." Roman's voice low and in a tone that awakened the fire in Seth's loins.

Seth opened his eyes, aware of the heady tension that was thick between them. The chemistry between them was undeniable. " I don't think I could just be friends with you either."

He moved his head slightly to the left so that Roman's thumb slid over his lips instead of stopping at the corner of his lips. His own hand pressing firmly at the back of Roman's neck. The seabreeze tossing the long wavy tendrils of hair that framed the handsome face. Two pairs of brown eyes locked together. Roman's hand firmly on the small of his back pressing him even harder against Roman's body. Roman dipped his head slightly. Shit. This was happening again. After over the years of swearing to himself that he would never give this man the time of day again. His eyes closing at the same time that Roman's lips gently pressed against his. Here he was, parting his lips slightly to kiss him back.

Seth felt himself almost stumbling as their lips and tongues became reacquainted. If Roman wasn't holding him so tightly, his knees would've given out. There was just so much wanting and need in that kiss that he would surely blow a circuit in his brain if he actually tried to think about it. So he didn't. His fingers gripped the hair at the back of Roman's head, right underneath his bun. His lips eagerly sucked and kissed on Roman's lips, stroking his tongue with his own. He had other partners over the years but no one kissed him and made him feel quite like Roman did.

Roman's hand was in his hair as well. Fisting it tightly. He was taking control of the kiss now. His mouth easily claiming Seth's. Everytime Seth made a gasp for breath he swallowed it down without breaking the kiss. He had wasted so much time. If things were different and he was staying in Florida, he would've persued something with Seth. It felt as if would've had something special but it was too late as usual. He allowed Seth to pull away after placing a closed mouth kiss on his swollen lips.

So many emotions were swirling through Seth as he stood there in Roman's arms in the aftermath of that kiss. That kiss had been everything and more. Damn. " I ..." He caught himself in time. He nearly blurted out that he wished that Roman wasn't leaving. It would be just like him to get caught back up in this man over one kiss. However, Roman was looking at him expectantly. Waiting for him to finish his sentence. He inhaled a sharp sea salt scented breath. He twirled some fine hairs of Roman's bun around his index finger as he looked at those deep brown eyes that looked extra dark by starlight. " I just got my own place. You wanna come over and check it out?"

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, a part two you guys deserve? Yes?

Song: Champagne Kisses – Jessie Ware


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The waves crashed against the shore in the background. Seth's fingers still held a strand of Roman's hair curled around them. He could make out Roman's features clearly even though shadows of the night shifted across his face. It was obvious that Roman was thinking hard about his offer.

Roman's hands were locked behind Seth's back, resting on the small of his back. His keen brown eyes searching Seth's face for something.

" You know what you're asking right?"

Seth untwirled the hair from around his fingers and used his now free hand to caress along the side of Roman's neck. " I do."

A sharp inhale from Roman. " If we do this, I think you should know that I'm leaving at the end of next week."

Seth's fingers came to an abrupt stop on Roman's collarbone. He definitely didn't expect Roman to be leaving so soon. He leaned in and kissed Roman briefly on the lips. " All the more reason not to waste time right?" His tongue flickered out and licked Roman's bottom lip tasting the last remenants of the fruity champagne.

" Seth..." His name came out low, in an almost pleading tone.

Seth teased him by passing his lips against Roman's in response.

" Damn."

Seth could barely keep himself from smiling. He loved the sound of a sexually frustrated Roman.

He took a step back and grabbed Roman's hand. " C'mon."

They started walking back down the beach holding hands. Seth noting that the grip that Roman had on his hand was rather tight. He glanced up at Roman who was staring straight ahead and then he looked back down at the sand. He didn't really want to think about Roman leaving next week or Roman leaving at all, truth be told. But it just seemed a bit unfair that now that he had finally come to a place where he had forgiven the guy after all of these years, he didn't have the time to make something of it.

" You okay?" He felt Roman's arm around him, pulling him against the solid body.

" Yeah." Seth slipped his arm around Roman's firm waist.

Roman rubbed his arm. " Cold?" He chuckled. " I do recall you getting cold quite easily."

" If I say yes would you take off your shirt?" Seth grinned cheekily.

Roman laughed. " Maybe I should've brought along my football jacket."

" Maybe you should have." Seth said as they were now walking in the carpark towards his car.

" You did look good in it." Roman said as Seth pulled out his keys to unlock the doors.

Seth tried hard to control the blush that was spreading up his cheeks as Roman walked around to the passenger side of the car. Roman still remembered that after everything. Even though he wasn't making the smartest decision right now as he drove his car on to the highway, he could still feel that fluttering anticipation in his belly. It was almost like high school all over again, except that this time he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

Seth let Roman into his spacious apartment. He flipped on the light which revealed the sparsely furnished place.

" I don't have much stuff yet. I just moved in barely a month ago." Seth said as he sat his car keys down on the kitchen counter.

" No, it's cool." The living room and dining area was empty except for a red bean bag chair up against a wall. However the kitchen seemed full furnished with a refrigerator, stove top, wall oven and microwave.

Wordlessly, Seth laced his fingers through Roman's and led him down the hall into his bedroom, saying a silent thank you that he had cleaned up his room before he had left.

Moonlight was streaming in through the window and everything was illuminated in a blueish silver light. Seth's bed looked to be queen sized. Just the perfect size to fit both of them.

" So what do you do?" Roman asked as he toed off his shoes and then cleverly pulled off his socks with his toes.

Seth took off his shoes and socks as well. " I'm a graphics designer."

" That's sweet. I really want to be a personal trainer." Seth took his hand once more and led him to the bed. " I hope that I get to do that when I move."

Seth sat on the bed and Roman sat next to him. He didn't want to be reminded that Roman was leaving. " I hope so too."

A nervous silence fell between them. Seth was thinking that they would get back to his place and they would be getting it on instantly like rabbits. He glanced around his room for the television remote. He had the television at the foot of his bed. Maybe they could watch some television and relax before getting it on.

" What are you looking for?" Roman's hand cupped the side of his face.

Roman's face was impossibly close to his. The tip of his nose brushing against Seth's cheek. " I was looking for..." Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Roman's mouth covered his in a soft kiss. Roman's lips were always soft but held this firmness that Seth couldn't explain as he felt the butterflies fading away and being replaced with warm desire.

Seth found himself being pushed down on his back and Roman came with him, their lips still kissing. Roman was here, in his bedroom and on his bed. His hand was underneath Seth's shirt, feeling warm against his skin. The scent of Roman's cologne invaded Seth's nose as their tongues slid against one another.

Roman shifted a bit so that now he was in between Seth's legs, pressing their hips together. Seth eased up on the bed to give them more room to spread out. Roman was still eagerly kissing him as if he couldn't get enough but his hands were already unbuttoning Seth's pants. Seth reached down and pulled up the hem of Roman's shirt. Roman got the hint and finally pulled away from Seth's lips to remove his shirt. As he dropped the shirt on the floor, Seth nearly gasped out loud. The tattoo had continued all the way up to Roman's shoulder and onto his chest taking up the whole of one pec. It was a beautiful masterpiece. Seth traced his fingers over it feeling the ridges from the tattoo. Roman allowed him to explore it without commenting. Seth pulled off his own shirt and then leaned forward.

Roman gasped as Seth's lips closed down around his nipple. He whined when Seth's tongue lapped against it. His hands were already pushing through Seth's hair unintentionally freeing it from the hair tie. Seth was making him so damn hard, that he needed to free himself from the confines of his pants but he didn't want to take a second away from what Seth was doing to him. So he decided to bare with his cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans for a little while longer.

Seth was kissing across his chest now and down his torso making random licks across his naked flesh. It was so different from their first time. He didn't feel rushed and he was a lot more comfortable in who he was. That was the thing that Seth had that he didn't at the time. Seth had already accepted himself and who he was. While on the other hand Roman was going to great lengths to make sure that his parents didn't find out.

Eventually Seth's lips made it down to the waistband of his pants. His nimble fingers undoing the button and fly of his pants. Thank God. Roman got himself into a kneeling position as Seth tugged his pants and underwear down to mid thigh.

" Well someone's glad to see me." Seth remarked. His eyes fixed on Roman's erection.

" Yeah... I... oh fuck!" Roman lost all trains of thought as Seth sucked him into his hot wet mouth. They hadn't performed oral sex on each other during their first encounter so this was a completely new sensation to him. And holy shit, wasn't Seth's mouth talented? He started to thrust into Seth's mouth while his hands grasped the back of Seth's head. " Oh fuck baby..." Seth did this thing with his tongue that Roman couldn't even explain but it made his cock throb and his toes curl.

" Oh shit!" Roman roughly pulled Seth off his cock which made the other man yelp. " Sorry. But you were going to make me cum."

Seth smiled and licked his lips as he watched Roman discard the rest of his clothing. He then got up and shimmied out of his tight jeans. The taste of Roman's precum on his tongue. It didn't taste too bad to be honest.

Seth had barely stepped out of his jeans when Roman pulled him back on to the bed. His mouth eagerly attacking Seth's neck. Seth's hands slipping down Roman's bare body. It felt so good in his hands. He had been almost scared to touch him during their first time. But this time, his hands explored Roman's flesh liberally. Down his back, across his waist and even cupping Roman's ass a couple of times.

Their cocks were pressing against each other as Roman kissed him once more. " You got stuff?" He asked through a particularly hot kiss as he bent his head to suck the flesh of Seth's neck into his mouth.

" Yeah." Seth stretched his arm out and clawed across to the bedside table and pulled opened the top drawer. He didn't keep many things inside there. He pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom.

Roman eyed them as he made his way down Seth's body . It was his turn now. Seth hissed and bucked his hips when Roman took him into his mouth. Roman had to use his hands to hold down Seth's hips as he sucked him down to the base.

" Ro..." Seth stretched out the last syllable of Roman's name for as long as possible. He could feel Roman's tongue wrapped around his cock along with the tight suction. This was way better than anything that he ever daydreamed of as a teen. Roman sucked him for a little while more, stopping before he couldn't control his release anymore.

Roman popped the cap on the bottle of the lube and was about to coat his fingers in it when Seth's stopped him.

" I just want you." He locked his legs around Roman's waist.

" Are you sure?" Roman asked as he tore open the foil package that contained the condom.

Seth nodded. " Yeah." He declined to mention that he had hours of fun with his personal toy the night before. His dating life was almost non existant really and the toy helped to meet certain needs.

Roman rolled the condom on and then coated his shaft liberally with the lube and then applied some to Seth's entrance.

He leaned over Seth as if he was waiting for his permission to start. Seth reached up and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. " Go ahead." He whispered into Roman's ear before lightly sucking on the lobe.

Roman reached down between them with one hand and positioned himself and started to push in. He loved hearing those little gasps and sighs as Seth's ass took him in. Seth was nice and tight but not painfully so. When he finally bottomed out, he kept his dick inside of Seth to get accustomed to it before pulling back out to the tip and then pushing it back in.

Seth whimpered as Roman pushed his knees up to his chest and started to fuck him with long, hard strokes. Seth closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He felt Roman rocking him into the bed every time that he pushed into him. The sound of his balls slapping against his ass was turning him on too. He need to feel more.

Seth sat up a bit so that his legs rested on top of Roman's thighs. Roman getting the message, pulled him so close that their chests were touching. Roman felt even deeper in him in this position. Seth placed his arms around Roman's neck. Roman gently brushed some of Seth's hair off his face before he resumed fucking him. This position was so initimate . He could feel Roman's breath against his neck. Hear his soft sighs and pants. Roman's dick fulled him and satisfied him. He could get used to this. Seth leaned forward and rested his head on Roman's shoulder. God, how he wished that Roman was staying and that he could fuck him like this forever. His fingers scrambling for purchase on Roman's damp back as his climax approached. It just wasn't fair that now that Roman had grown up and came out to his parents that he wouldn't get the chance to be with him. Seth squeezed him a bit tighter.

" Oh god Rome!" His cock jerked and spasmed as Seth's seed coated both bodies.

Roman kissed him sloppily on the lips. His euphoric bliss taking over. " I'm cumming babe." Seth felt Roman shudder against him as his seed was emptied into the condom.

Roman panted against him a bit to catch his breath before rolling off of him. Seth regretted Roman leaving his body but he supposed that he couldn't stay there forever. Seth slowly got off the bed and walked slowly to his adjoining bathroom. He carefully cleaned himself up and then went back out to the bedroom.

" You can use the bathroom, if you'd like." He offered.

" Thanks."

Seth sat on his bed admiring Roman's naked body as he walked away. Damn, he just felt something for Roman that he just couldn't shake off.

When Roman came out of the bathroom he found Seth stretched out on the bed watching television. He began to feel a bit awkward. Should he leave or did Seth want him to stay? Seth saw him and eased up on his elbows looking at him expectantly. Roman decided to take a gamble and joined Seth on the bed. He realized that it was the right decision when Seth kissed his cheek and then rested his head on his chest. Seth then eased one leg over Roman's so that it rested between his own. Seth's arm gently resting across his waist. Cuddling. That's what they were doing. Roman's right arm went around Seth's body so that his hand rested on Seth's bare hip.

He felt comfortable there with Seth. He wasn't really watching the television but he appreciated the closeness. Summer had been a big mess. Coming out to his parents. Subsequently being kicked out and having to go stay with his cousin. Surprisingly Jimmy didn't even raise much of an eyebrow at him and told him that he could stay as long as he wanted. But being out now felt weird. Usually at college he had gotten to know the guys before he got physical with them so he knew that they were into men before hand. But now, how the hell was he suppose to approach a strange guy cold turkey? It was a bit weird and uncomfortable. Odds on chance were that the guy was straight. So he didn't bother to work up the nerve most of the time. But with Seth, he knew where the bi-coloured haired man stood. Added to that Seth was comfortable with himself and that in turn made Roman get comfortable with himself also.

A surprise kiss was placed on his lips bringing him out of his thoughts. Seth was smiling down at him. His pretty wavy hair framing his handsome face. He cupped Seth's face and brought his lips down to meet his once more.

When Roman woke up the following morning it took a while for him to remember where he was. His clothes had been folded up neatly and placed at the foot of the bed. Oh right. He was at Seth's.

He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. As soon as he stepped into the hallway he smelled food cooking. In the kitchen he found Seth in a pair of grey sweatpants hanging on his hips. Seth heard him approaching and turned around and smiled at him.

" Good morning."

" Good morning." Roman eased up behind Seth, wrapping his arms around his waist. " Smells good."

" Thanks." Seth gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then turned his attention back to the stove. Roman decided to hold on to him for just a little while more.

It was time for him to go. He had to get to his job at the cafe and Seth had to go to work. His back was up against the door but he couldn't seem to go through it. Although that was mainly due to the fact that he and Seth were engaged in an intense liplock for the past few minutes. He seriously couldn't get enough of his sweet mouth. Seth's lips and tongue were addictive. With Seth's hands crawling up his back underneath his t-shirt, he could safely assume that Seth found him to be the same way as well.

Seth sucked Roman's bottom lip and released it with a wet pop. " Ro..." A plaintive whine in the back of his throat.

Roman captured Seth's lips in a hot kiss. " What is it?"

He felt Seth's fingers pressing hard into the skin of his back. " I don't want you to go."

Roman's fingers splayed across Seth's ass giving it a soft squeeze. " I can come back over when work's over."

Seth's tongue flicked out and licked Roman's neck and he gasped. " That's not what I meant." Hazy, beautiful brown eyes meeting Roman's drawing him into their depths with him barely being conscious of it.

Seth's thumb stroked the spot on Roman's neck that he had licked. " I don't want you to go to New York."

" Seth..." He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't deny that being with Seth felt good. Really good. That they had undeniable chemistry. And if he was in a better place he would've stayed. But he wasn't in a better place. He felt like shit on the inside and he needed to get away and go find himself.

He stroked Seth's cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. " I can't give you what you want. What you deserve."

Seth shook his head defiantly and then kissed him. " But I want you." The words softly whispered against Roman's lips. So close that he could feel them touching him. " I've always wanted you." He confessed even quieter.

Roman took Seth's head between both of his hands. He could see that Seth was being genuine. That it was plain that Seth had feelings for him. He would be a liar if he denied that the feelings weren't returned on his part as well.

" Seth," Roman hoped that his words came out right. " I can't give you me because I don't even know who I am." Immediately disappointment filled Seth's eyes and Roman felt like shit." You deserve somebody who's comfortable in who they are and who they want to be. And I can't give you that." He kissed Seth's forehead. " I would love to be with you." Seth's eyes lit up. " But now is not the right time." And the light vanished. But he could see that Seth was slowly accepting his words.

Seth eventually nodded his head. " I understand." He moved Roman's hand that was cupping the right side of his face and kissed the palm of it. " You have to find you."

Roman nodded. " Yeah."

Seth sighed and then suddenly grabbed Roman's head with force and kissed him hard on the lips. " I hope you find what you're looking for out there."

* * *

I hope so too Seth. Roman thought to himself as he fingered his seatbelt. The plane was taxing down the runway. He had went to see Seth last night before he left. Unfortunately Seth had some coworkers over so Roman didn't want to stay. When he handed Seth what he wanted to give him, he was surprised when Seth jumped into his arms and kissed right there on his front step.

He had given Seth his high school football jacket. He had been sorting through his belongings at Jimmy's, deciding what to take and what to give to charity when he came across the jacket. When he saw it, all he could think about was Seth wearing it on prom night. He was the only one who deserved to have it.

Seth and him never seemed to have had the odds in their favour for a relationship, he thought as the plane lifted off and started to ascend through the clouds. Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe whoever was in charge of fate had decided that there might be someone better out there for him. But he couldn't imagine anyone being better suited to him than Seth. He was an amazing guy and Roman was certain that he deserved someone just as amazing as he was but unfortunately Roman knew that he was not that person. As the plane leveled off in the air and Roman unbuckled his seatbelt, he hoped that one day he would find someone who thought that he was amazing as well.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. As some people have correctly guessed, this is the prequel to " Latch". It didn't really intend it to be this way but these things just happen and I go with it.


End file.
